First Kiss
by rebelrose1115
Summary: Small Takari fic. What about? Their first kiss, what else?


"First Kiss"  
By: Rebelrose1115  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon despite the many rumors. *glares at Ken, T.K., their partners, Aquarius, and Botanicmon* (two crushes, friends, own creation) As much as I love 'em, they're still bad. *T.K. grins mischievously*   
  
  
  
In a movie theatre...  
  
Kari squeezes T.K.'s hand gently and kisses him gently on the cheek, then lays her head on his shoulder. The kiss leaves T.K. with butterflies in his stomach and tickling chills running up and down his back, then he lays his head on hers.   
  
Sora and Tai see this adorable display from above, and she smiles. Tai just stares at the screen straight faced. "What's wrong, Taichi? Don't you think that's sweet?" "Not exactly, Sora." "Why?" she asks. "Kinda hard to see your baby sister dating your best friend's baby brother. Hard to see her dating period..." "I guess you have a point, but I still think it's sweet though." "You're right, it is kinda cute," he states, smiling slightly.   
  
~*~  
  
Later...  
  
T.K. and Kari walk out of the theatre, hand in hand. "Good movie, huh, T.K.?" "I wasn't really paying attention," he replied, smiling at her. Kari blushes and looks away, seeing her brother and his girlfriend, another DD, Sora. "Look, Takeru, there's Tai and Sora. TAI! Over here!" Kari yells, waving. Tai and Sora wave back but keep walking in the opposite direction. "He's walking her home, apparently," T.K. comments, "Shall I do the same?" Blushing, Kari replies, "Yes, please. If you would." "You think I'd let my best friend and girlfriend walk home alone? This late at night? EVER?" he asks, astonished and sarcastic at the same time. Kari blushes even deeper and starts to laugh quietly. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, very near the lips, quieting her. She blushes furiously as T.K. slips his arm around her shoulders.   
  
~*~   
  
Same time...  
  
"You have to admit, Taichi, those two do look sweet together," Sora tells her boyfriend plainly. "Yeah. But I still don't like it. I'm her older brother. I feel like I should protect her. Even from someone as harmless as T.K.," Tai replies. "Harmless?!" "When it comes to girls." Sora nods, "True, true. But you know T.K. would never do anything to harm her. He would only try to protect her," she says as she entwines her arm with his. "Besides, Kari's not the one that needs protection." Tai looks at her confused, then notices that they weren't in one of the best parts of town. "You're right," he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively, and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles, wrapping her own arm around his waist.   
  
~*~  
  
Later...  
Kamiya residence...  
  
"Oh man, nobody's home. And I wanted to see Kari," Daisuke sighs adding the thought, *And maybe even get a kiss too.* *Not likely, Davis, my friend.* Davis spins around startled, "Would ya warn a person before ya do that, Kari?" "What good would it do?" she asks sweetly. Davis nearly falls down seeing T.K.'s arm around Kari. "Would either of you like to come in?" she asks, digging out her key. "Sure!" Davis exclaims. "I better not," T.K. says after him quietly. "Oh, please, Takeru, don't go," she exclaims, spinning around quickly, key in the door, "I need to talk to you about something." "Well, all right. I'll stick around," he immediately states after hearing her say his full name so warmly. Kari turns back to finish unlocking the door, smiling contentedly. Seeing this, Davis feels rejected and decides to go home. "Coming, Davis?" He looks up to see T.K. disappearing into the apartment and Kari standing in the doorway, looking at him with slight concern. "I... I just remembered that uhhh... My mom wanted me to help with the umm... Dishes! Yeah, the dishes. BYE!!!" he says as quickly as possible, then turning and running towards the opposite direction. "Wonder what that was about? Davis never washes dishes," she mumbles. (A/N: *Daisuke fans throw sharp objects at Rebelrose!; Ken, Wormmon, T.K., Patamon, Botanicmon, and Aquarius run away!* )  
  
Kari walks into the living room, after shutting the door and drops onto the couch next to T.K. lightly. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks her as she turns on the TV. "Oh, nothing really, except that Gatomon's scars are going away." The little mon that had appeared moments ago along with T.K.'s partner, slips off one of her clawed, tiger-striped gloves. She then jumps onto her partner's lap as Patamon flies up and lands on T.K.'s head as usual. "See," Gatomon said, sticking out her bare left paw, "it's fading out pretty well." T.K. examines the paw, nods in agreement, then the cat-like Digimon slips her glove back on and jumps onto the back of the couch. Patamon then joins Gatomon, lying next to her protectively (A/N: Awwwww! ). Kari lays her head on his shoulder once again, and T.K. slides an arm around her slim waist and takes her hand in his. She looks up at him as he looks down at her, their faces nearly touching. They say nothing, but neither needs telepathy to sense the love they both feel for each other. T.K. leans down, kissing her lips gently for the first time as they melt into each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Takenouchi residence...  
  
"Well, we're here," Sora says as she and Tai reach her door. "Yeah, I guess so," he agrees. "I don't believe this," she complains. "What?" "We've been going out for the longest time and it's still awkward when you bring me home." "I guess that's because we don't go out a lot. We're so busy with school and stuff. Well, this summer, we'll make it up," he smiles, blushing. Sora giggles lightly, "You better go make sure Kari and T.K. are behaving," she reminds him. "Yeah, those two are getting really serious for 13 & 1/2." "We were worse," Sora says with a secretive smile. Tai grins, takes her hands, and pulls her into a sweet embrace, "I love you, Sora." "I love you too, Taichi," she replies, holding him tighter. He gives her a dizzying kiss and watches her go inside, then he heads for home.   
  
~*~  
  
Kamiya residence...  
  
They have no idea how long they've been kissing, they just know that it started with one innocent kiss and never stopped. Kari has her arms wraps around T.K.'s neck, while he has his wrapped tightly around her waist. They're eyes rarely open, they hardly ever stop to take a breath. It is as if they don't know how to stop, their tongues brushing lightly. Suddenly, Kari pushes away from T.K. with an "Oww!!!". Patamon falls off of the back of the couch, Gatomon jumps 5 feet into the air and scurries under the coffee table, and Takeru pulls back saying, "What happened? What did I do?!" "Nothing," she replied, "Nothing unless you have razor sharp claws." She looks down at Gatomon who had just come out from under the coffee table. "Sorry, I was just flexing them," Gatomon says, looking at Kari meekly. "I know. Just don't flex them in my lap." She nods, jumping onto another chair, Patamon flying over to join her, as Kari lays her head on T.K.'s shoulder, looking up at him sweetly. He looks down, smiles at her, then caresses her cheek. She giggles, saying, "Now, where were we?" Kari lays a hand on his cheek as they, again, begin to kiss. She caresses her way to the base of his neck and then pulls him in for an even sweeter kiss. His gorgeous blue eyes fly wide open and then close even faster. Just as he starts to wrap his arms around her slim waist, they hear a 'CLICK!'.  
  
~*~  
  
Moments ago...  
Outside the Kamiya residence...  
  
*Well, that wasn't too awkward.* Tai thinks, walking home. *I hate this. I love Sora and I don't want to hurt her. We've been dating since junior high and have been friends since even before that. I hate not getting to see her more than I do.* He sighs audibly, *I hope we get to spend more time together this summer.* He opens the door, not looking for his key, knowing his sister is home. Tai closes the door and hears the volume of the TV go suddenly up. He walks into the living room and sees Kari and T.K. on opposite ends of the couch. He smiles inwardly, remembering when he and Sora did the same thing. *I just hope they weren't doing what I think they were doing.* But then Tai sees that they're blushing more furiously than usual, and he knows exactly what they were doing.  
  
~*~   
  
Seconds ago....  
  
As soon as they hear the door close, they fly apart. Kari complains to herself, *I thought Takeru would pull away when I did that. But he didn't. I wonder what he's thinking about. I COULD find out, but... I won't...* She grabs the remote and quickly turns up the volume on the TV. Tai comes in and says, "What's up, guys? Being good?" "Of course we are, Tai," Kari says innocently. "Ditto," T.K. says after her, looking at the older boy. "Sure," Tai mumbles, "You know how late it is, T.K.?" T.K. looks at the clock. "No. I guess I better go before my mom gets worried," he says getting up and heading for the door, Kari right behind him. Tai walks over to a chair, seeing Patamon asleep, pokes the little Digimon gently. Patamon looks up at him sleepily. Tai then jerks his thumb towards the door and proceeds to take a seat on the couch. Patamon then flies towards the door.   
  
~*~  
  
Outside the door...  
  
Once they reach the door, Kari goes ahead and pulls him through. She begins to kiss him again by putting her hands at the base of his neck, and flying at him. He's shocked momentarily. T.K. slowly slides his arms around her tiny waist and then bringing her only a few inches off the ground. He, in the slowest way possible, lets her slip from his arms to the ground and they, reluctantly, stop kissing. They embrace tightly. "Good night, my lovely Hikari." "Good night, my sweet Takeru." T.K. kisses her once more and starts to head home, with Patamon, who appeared out of nowhere, in tow.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
A/N: Just a prologue to my next story "Second Bearers" coming soon. R & R!!!   
Ken & T.K.: *both give her a kiss on the cheek!* "Good, huh?"  
Aquarius: "Oh, brother..." (A: I typed it up!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^^ Ja!)  
(R: WHATEVER!!!)  
(A: You only wrote it!!!! -I- typed it up!!!!!!)  
(R: And I thank you for it.)  
(A: Of course you do. ^^ )  
(R: *sticks her tongue out!* )  
  



End file.
